


A Night Like Any Other

by Devil_In_Disguise



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Even though this is late, Fluffy Smut, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBBY!, I blame life hating me, M/M, NSFW, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_In_Disguise/pseuds/Devil_In_Disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just fluffy smut between our favorite vigilante pair, plain and simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Like Any Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrxlorrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrxlorrd/gifts).



> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY ROBBY! Even though I had this written on time and the only reason it's late is because life hates me and I now have stitches in my hand and I am not happy about it. PLEASE FORGIVENS ME!!! I tried so hard, I am connecting with bar on a spiritual level right now. 
> 
> Me: *cuddles Barry*  
> Oliver: *growls in background*  
> Me: For god's sake! It's just a hug! He's yours all the time you can spare me half a minute!  
> Oliver: *begrudginly stops growling*  
> Me: Thank you.  
> Oliver: 30, 29, 28, 27-  
> Me: Is he seriously counting?  
> Barry: *sighs fondly* Yes he is. That's my man.  
> Oliver: 16, 15, 14-
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

It was just a regular night, nothing particularly special going on. There wasn't a birthday, or anniversary, or holiday. It was just an average date night for Barry Allen and Oliver Queen. Dinner, a movie, two interruptions from the criminals of Starling City that needed a team-up ass kicking, nothing unusual. 

After their date (and Barry running the bad guys over to Captain Lance) they headed home to the condo they had moved into a few months ago. Barry zoomed past Oliver and changed into his pajamas teasingly.

"I hope you know those are coming right back off Bear." Oliver stated with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around his partner's waist. "Hmmm, what if I don't want them to?" Barry quipped, and had he been serious Oliver would have complied immediately and simply cuddled his boyfriend all night long. But he knew Barry well enough to recognize the devious look in his eyes, already accompanied by slightly blown pupils.

Oliver gently pushed him back into their bed and climbed on top of him. He grabbed The front of Barry's pajama shirt and pulled him up into a kiss. "Who said you had a choice?" Oliver mock-growled. Barry pulled away and crossed his arms with a smirk. "You can't make me do anything." Oliver chuckled. "Yes I can."

Before even The Flash could comprehend what he was about to do he'd slipped his hands up under Barry's pajama shirt and begun to run the tips of his fingers over Barry's sides. Barry tried so hard to hold in his laughter but failed after about a minute, if that, collapsing into a fit of giggles as he squirmed helplessly under Oliver's torture.

"Ready to surrender?" Oliver queried after a few minutes. "NEVER!" Barry cried. "Alright you asked for it." Oliver swiftly "unbuttoned" Barry's pajama shirt. "Unbuttoned" meaning he ripped the shirt open popping all the buttons off and effectively ruining it, not that he truly cared. Barry had no need for pajama shirts in his opinion, unless he was sleeping at someone else's place. Then he needed a pajama shirt, pajama sweater, pajama jacket, pajama pants, pajama socks, pajama gloves, a pajama hat, hell, a pajama face mask. Basically there should not be even an inch of skin showing.

He returned to his torture of Barry this time coupling it with blowing cool air all over his chest making goosebumps rise and his nipples harden. Oliver tweaked them between bouts of torture. 

"Alright! Alright! You win!" Barry called to the now satisfied Oliver who pressed another kiss to Barry's lips. "Good." He stated simply. "So unfair." Barry muttered into the kiss.

Oliver knew what Barry was talking about. When Oliver had first discovered how ticklish Barry was his boyfriend had been determined to retaliate in kind. Problem was, Oliver isn't ticklish, he never has been, just ask Thea. He'd told Barry as much, but his partner had been determined to find at least one spot on Oliver's body that was ticklish. He'd failed despite spending lots of time looking and had been genuinely put out over it. His pout had been so adorable that Oliver had to sneak a picture on his phone. Barry had found it a week later and that had not been fun for Oliver. He may not be ticklish but he did have other weaknesses that his lover knew just how to exploit.

Oliver effectively took Barry's mind off the "unfairness" by deepening their kiss, letting his tongue run tauntingly over Barry bottom lip. Barry let out a moan and Oliver took full advantage of the way the sound had left his lips parted, dipping his tongue in and mapping out his boyfriend's mouth for what had to be the thousandth time or so. He would never tire of it.

He pushed the ruined shirt off of Barry shoulders and tossed it aside carelessly, returning his hands to Barry's upper body, caressing now instead of tickling. 

Barry moaned loudly even against the muffle of Oliver's mouth as one of Oliver's hands traveled down and palmed the bulge in his pants. He vibrated his hands at super speed and used their momentum to rip Oliver's shirt off of him and toss it in the general direction of where his own ruined shirt lay.

"Now we're even." Barry mumbled against Oliver's lips. Oliver squeezed the bulge slightly eliciting a whimper from his partner. "Oh Bear, you know me better than that! I don't play to be even," He paused for moment to tear Barry's pants off and throw them onto the growing pile of ruined clothing. "I play to win."

Barry allowed Oliver a few moments of victory as the man ran his hand over Barry's boxer's. Oliver smirked and swirled his fingertips over the wet spot on the boxer's causing Barry to whine softly. Oliver chuckled.

"You also know me very well Ollie, so you should know that I play to win too." He vibrated his hands again ripping off Oliver pants and adding them to the pile.

"Well then, I'll just have to-" Oliver started but was cut off by Barry super speeding his own boxer's off before Oliver could tear them off. 

"Now that was cheating." Oliver chastised. Barry simply gave him a smirk and moved down the bed, lightly trailing his teeth down Oliver's body as he did so, until he was hovering right above his partner's crotch. He gave Oliver's clothed erection a slow, long lick, his eyes locking with Oliver's as he did so. 

"What can I say? Sometimes I play dirty." With that he ripped Oliver's boxer's off, not even caring if they landed in the designated pile as he engulfed his man's hard cock in his mouth. Oliver's fingers immediately tangled themselves in Barry's short chocolate locks, pulling just a little as he groaned loudly. 

Barry bobbed up and down on his partner's cock eagerly, happily vibrating his tongue around the appendage and soaking up all of the gorgeous noises the man above him was making. 

After a while Oliver knew he had to stop his lover. "Barry please....need you..." Barry understood completely, pulling off with a soft pop and smiling at him. 

He reach over and grabbed the lube only to have Barry take it from him and lean back on the bed with a tantalizing glance. Barry squirted some of the lube on his fingers and trailed them down his body until they reach his puckered hole.

Watching Barry prep himself for Oliver was the hottest thing Oliver has ever seen or even imagined. And that was saying something. But the way Barry used his speed on himself combined with the mixture of love and want on his face as he looked straight at Oliver....it was indescribable. He felt like he could burst just from watching it. Actually he knew he could, but he held himself back. After all, it would be a shame for all of that preparation to go to waste.

"You know you're pretty much doing all the work. The amazing blowjob, the preparation, I kind of feel like I'm not doing anything to please you right now." Oliver complained, only half teasing, which of course his Barry instantly picked up on. "Your pleasure pleases me Ollie. I like sucking you off, and I really like it when you watch me too." Barry's voice went softer at the second part, and odd note seeping into the words. Oliver raised an eyebrow in question. Barry shrugged sheepishly. "The way you look at me....it makes me feel sexy and wanted and you're the only person who's ever really made me feel that. It's nice." He admitted a bit shyly, causing Oliver to smile fondly. "You are sexy and I will always want you." Oliver emphasized his words with a side kiss, causing Barry's face to gain a smile that matched his own.

"Besides," Barry began after a moment of silent smiles, leaning up to whisper into Oliver's ear. "If you really feel like you aren't pleasing me enough, you can fix that right now." Barry wrapped his legs around his partner and pulled Oliver down until the tip of his cock was pressed firmly against Barry's hole. Oliver positioned his hands on Barry's hips and steadily pushed himself in. 

No matter how many times they did this it never failed to amaze him how tight Barry was for him every single time, no matter what they had done the night before, or sometimes mere hours before. It also never failed to hurt his heart, the way Barry winced quietly as he pushed in for the first time. The pain had lessened for Barry as he became more used to the sensation, but Oliver knew it still hurt. 

He stopped when he was all the way in, resting and holding Barry. Tracing gentle shapes on his partner's skin as the younger man adjusted. "I'm sorry you have to do this every time." Barry broke the comfortable silence. "Hm?" He questioned, not quite understanding. "Having to stop and wait like this every time, it must get annoying. I'm sor-" 

He cut Barry off. "First of all Bear, do you have any idea how many men would kill to have someone who was just as tight as the first time every time they had sex? It's a hell of a lot. Secondly, I actually enjoy having this time where I'm inside of you and just holding you. It's intimate. It's just us Bear. And finally, third and most importantly I love you more than I can ever put into words and I would do anything for you. Hell, if you told me the only way you would be with me is if I abstained from sex for the rest of my life I would do it. Because your an more to me than anything else ever could." 

Barry grinned widely at him with an almost adoring gaze. "Thank you. I love you too. But just so you know, I will never ask you to abstain from sex. Ever." Barry quipped. "Oh I know. You're too much of a whore." Barry mock-gasped at Oliver's teasing words. "I am in no way a whore Oliver Queen. I just have a super sped up libido. I have needs is all." Oliver shrugged. "Say what you want, but I think you were always a secret slut, you just needed to find the right person to be a slut for." Barry made another mock-offended sound. "And what makes you think that? You didn't know me back then." Barry argued. "True, but it is always the innocent little nerds you have to look out for. Behind those glasses is a very naughty world." He stated matter-of-factly. "I don't even wear glasses." Barry countered. "Well you should, you'd look adorable in them." Barry laughed before giving him a smirk. "You always think I look adorable. Just goes to show that I have you so totally whip-ahhhhhhhh." 

Oliver had pulled out and pushed back in quickly. He fixed Barry with a smirk of his own. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Barry gave him a glare with no heat in it, well no heat from anger anyway. "Bast-ahhhhhhhhhh." Oliver chuckled and began to pump in and out of Barry.

It didn't last long, not that either of them had expected it to. They always worked each other up south during the foreplay that it was bound to be pretty fast. But that didn't mean that every second wasn't pure bliss. And despite the relatively short period of time, Oliver still managed to get Barry to come four time by the time he was at the edge of his first (something he was very proud of).

His pounding had become erratic as he edged on his release. Barry was vibrating softly beneath him and the room was filled with sounds of breathless moaning and both of their names. He cried out Barry's name loudly as he finally climaxed, Barry following shortly after with a loud cry of Oliver's name, unable to resist release at the feeling of Oliver warm seed spilling inside of him. 

Oliver collapsed on top of Barry who just held onto him tightly as they both caught their breath. After a few minutes, Oliver managed to roll of to the side and pull out of Barry before pulling younger man tight to his chest, not caring that they were both sweaty and covered in come. 

Eventually they brought themselves to get up just long enough to for Barry to speed change the covers and wash them both off with a wet washcloth, both of them too spent tonight to take one of their post-sex baths or showers. 

They crashed back onto the covers, immediately curling up in each other's arms. Both relishing in the feeling of being loved unconditionally, something both of them had thought they'd never have. "I love you Oliver Queen." Barry mumbled sleepily as he nuzzled his head into Oliver's chest (or as he liked to call it "his favorite pillow"). "Marry me Barry Allen."

Barry closing eyes shot back open and he sat up to look at Oliver. "Was that just a 'heat of the moment' thing or do you actually mean it?" Oliver looked directly into his eyes. "Heat of the moment," Barry could feel disappointment filling his heart. "But I do mean it. I love you with all heart Barry Allen. I've actually been meaning to ask you for weeks. Of course it wasn't supposed to be quite like this. I was going to take you to that restaurant we had our first date at, and I had this whole speech planned, and of course there's the ring-oh here, let me get it." Oliver made to get up but Barry pushed him back down, a wide smile adorning his face as he felt like he was on cloud nine. "No, I'm far too comfortable right now." He returned to nuzzling against Oliver, laying his head back on his favorite 'pillow'. "You can give it to me tomorrow." 

"So is that a yes?" Oliver questions, unable to mask the hopefulness in his voice. "You'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out." He teases. He doesn't even have to lift his head to imagine the look Oliver's giving him right now. He lifts it anyways (and he was so right about the look) in order to gaze directly into Oliver's gorgeous blue eyes. "Absolutely yes." 

He leans forward so they can share a long, loving kiss before they both close their eyes and drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the story! And once again Happy Birthday to you Robby and I am so sorry for this being late! As always, any and all comments are greatly appreciated, as they motivate me and help me to grow as a writer. I will see you all soon! And Never Stop Writing!


End file.
